


Follow the Fire (the blaze will swallow you whole)...

by orphan_account



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: All about that banter., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fiery Calvalier, Flashbacks, Frankie has a past, Frankie is not as steely as she thinks she is, Friskey Cavalier, Friskey is the ship name, Gen, Hint: More than you'd think, How many weapons can Frankie fit in her outfit..., I haven't decided yet., Kidnap!Fic, Reluctant Friends to Adorable Trashfire, See Last Chapter, So guys lost inspo, Trash-fire to lovers, depends on the audience, i am here for this, mature language, partners, team work, we shall see, will and his big dumb heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Frankie is kidnapped, Will is furious- but calculated.Racing against the clock, he has to find his partner. Even if she can't seem to call him by his correct codename, or remember to read food labels, or talk to him like a goddamn human. She is still HIS partner, and he's isn't letting her go so easily.Like she would let anyone take her anyway.





	1. Don't Swallow the Cap

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom for me (and everyone, apparently... third fic posted, yay!). 
> 
> Frankie's backstory is altered in this fic!  
>  
> 
> Honestly, these are mostly half-asleep drabbles. So pardon any errors or poor writing. ;)

“Another one, Bar Keep!” As Frankie adjusted her coat, she downed the shot quickly.  

 _Tequila, excellent._  

 _“Another,"_ she demanded _._

“Ma’am...” Frankie noticed that he exchanged a look with a man across the room. Interesting. 

 _“Look, Dick. Can I call you Dick?”_  

“My name is Brad-” 

 _“Dick,”_ She said, licking at her teeth in satisfaction, “I am a grown woman- a capable woman... When I ask you for a drink... what do you do?”  

“Tell you to get an Uber.”  

“Wrong answer,” Frankie said, pulling out her gun. She aimed it across the room and fired at her target. Before the bartender could say anything, she shot him between the eyes. As his body slumped over, she stood up, grabbed the bottle of Tequila, and looked down at him.  

“ _What’s that you say, Dick?_ The drinks are on the house?” Frankie took a swig and wiped her mouth, “Don’t mind if I do.”  

Walking out into the night, Frankie heard a cough emit from her comm.  “Ah, Boy Scout! Enjoy the show?”  

“Fiery Tribune...” Will’s voice came through on the other side- he was clearly frustrated, “you didn’t have to kill the bartender...” 

“Actually, I did.”  

“Why?”  

“Well, if you must know, Boy Scout, he was the target’s employee- I don't do loose ends, you know this, Scout.”  

“Hmm... here I thought he wasn’t stroking your ego enough," despite his deadpan attempt, Frankie could hear him smiling.

Stroking... strange word choice... she stopped herself before making a lewd comment about that. Instead, she settled for some teasing, "Scout... are you jealous?" 

"Never..." 

“Ah. I have no ego- I'm all mission, all the time...” suddenly feeling the alcohol, she began to sway, “Scout... I gotta go... I... I uh, where did I... pa-”  

Oh, something was wrong. Suddenly, the world was growing dark around her, as Frankie fell to the ground. 

 

* * *

 

“Frankie! Frankie!” Will felt numb, sitting in the driver’s seat of the surveillance van as he awaited her response. However, it didn't come through, “Standish!” 

“On it!” Will could hear his fingers rapidly hitting their mark, “Okay, traffic cam... She’s on the ground... bottle next to her.  _Oh, shit._ ”  

“What? What is it?” God, his heart was racing. She had to be okay... Frankie. His partner... She had to be okay.  

“Um, Whiskey, someone grabbed her.” Standish continued to type, “Unmarked black van. Couldn’t see the direction they went in... the traffic cams were scrambled.” 

Will felt nothing but static and heard a high pitched ringing in his ears, as he stumbled out of the van. Trying to catch his breath, he spotted the lone bottle on the ground. 

No. No.

“Whiskey, Fiery Tribune is in the wind," Standish confirmed.

Hitting the smooth and reflective black paint on the van, he let out his frustration, _“Fuck!”_  


	2. Don't Cry About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week before she is taken, Frankie has a talk with Susan.

_“Do you need something?”_  

 _“Actually, I wanted to see if you needed anything.”_  

The words played in her head over and over- as did the kiss they had shared.  _It was fake,_ she had to remind herself.  _It was fake, fake, fake._  

If she had to keep saying it...  

 _Maybe it wasn’t so fake, after all?_  

“I need to talk to you,” she said, cornering Susan a week after Will had effectively given up on trying to forge any bond with Frankie. Susan agreed immediately. Excusing themselves for a bit, they grabbed a coffee.  

“I don’t trust people easily, Susan. But I started to trust him. I started to count on him... and I destroyed it- because that is what I do. I just burn everything I touch,” Frankie said, staring at her hands. 

“Frankie, I am sure that’s not true-”  

“My parents and my twin brother died when I was ten years old. My mom shoved my brother and me into the panic room. Four gunmen had come to our home. To kill all of us. I was trying to lock the door when my brother stopped the arming sequence and left. I was so scared... I just. I let it close."

“Frankie, I’ve read your file... you don’t have any siblings, let alone a twin brother.”  

“Not according to the United States of America, I don’t. But I did. We were an experiment. I can’t tell Will this- he'll never trust me again if he finds out. But my name wasn’t always Frankie. I was born Madelyn Bishop. My brother was J-” 

“James Bishop. You... You’re the missing girl from Maryland, in 1994?” Frankie nodded, tears welling in her eyes, “Your father, Joseph Bishop and your mother, Alexa, they were both CIA, weren’t they?”  

“Yes. The gunmen, they kept yelling to grab the kids. I don’t know why... but I got my parents killed, Susan. I did.” 

She was silent for a bit, as she tried to fight back tears, “I was taken by the US Marshals and put into Witness Protection. The family I was with was attacked when I was fourteen- I had been out with friends, and they were murdered. I shot the man who did it. I just happened to be near a gun... Anyway, that night I ran... I did work overseas. Work that no one should ever ask about.”  

She gave Susan a sideways glance, “that being said, I was captured by my former handler. In exchange for a new identity and a pardon, I had to testify against the crime ring I worked with. So, I did it.” 

“I just- I know that Will trusts you. And I need to know that one day... when he’s ready to ask, that someone can tell him why... I am the way I am. Why even something as small as extending an olive branch requires a near-death experience for me. I haven’t had anything to cling to... no one to trust in such a long time. Except for Jai. Even that has its own purpose.” 

“Why don’t you tell him?”  

“He doesn’t want to talk to me anymore,” Frankie said, staring into the street, a single tear falling onto her cheek. Looking away she flicked it off, “he made his choice- that’s nothing new.”  

“What do you mean?”  

“Not choosing me, I’m used to it.”  

Even though Frankie believed her own words, they made her heartache. She couldn’t do this forever. She couldn’t keep going at everything alone. With a concerned sigh, Susan put her hand on Frankie’s arm. 

“What on earth happened last week, Frankie?”  

“Everything... Nothing,” Frankie said, swallowing her sadness. It was time to put the wall back up, “Unless Will asks about it, I expect this to stay between us, understood?”  

Susan looked like she had been thrown forward in a rogue car.  

“O- Of course. You can count on my discretion... Please, feel free to come and talk to me, if you ever need to. 

“I won’t need to, but thank you,” Frankie had participated in enough emotional conversations for one night. Getting up, she took a detour, in order to run an errand.  

 

* * *

 

It was only after Frankie walked away, that Susan looked up the crime that had been committed in 1994. Understanding dawned on her, as she figured out why Frankie had opened up. Twenty-five years ago, on this day, Frankie had lost her entire family- in a matter of moments. Even now, she felt like she had no one. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. I guess I am doing short chapters- and they are canon divergent. I hope you enjoy!


	3. Hey Guys: Note to Readers

Hey Everyone, 

I wanted to apologize for not updating. I had a whole plan for this story. But my motivation fizzled. 

So I just wanted to let you know how this story was going to go- to give any readers closure.

I know I hadn't written that much- so people probably weren't too invested yet. But who knows?

So anyway, in this story Frankie was an experiment- literally. 

She and her twin brother each had a computer chip inserted behind their ear when they were born. The chips have incredibly sensitive information about every leading world power- its enough to bring down entire nations.

When her parents were murdered, her brother was taken. In an effort to keep anyone from taking interest in Frankie, the government played it off as if she was an only child. 

Now, these computer chips are only accessible when they are together. 

Her brother, it turns out, is the mastermind of the kidnapping operation. He wants to use the information to commit acts of terrorism against the governments that experimented on the two of them. He was going to appeal to Frankie's sibling bond. When that failed, he was going to kidnap Will and use him to make Frankie give in. Of course, she would choose to save Will. 

When her brother got close enough to extract the chip, she was going to attack him- and kill him in self-defense. Of course, this is incredibly traumatic, she just killed the last family she had. 

She and Will were going to share a "I'm your family moment." And of course, they were going to eventually kiss- and maybe even sleep together. Who knows.  Anyway, I am so sorry for not continuing the story- but if someone wants to adopt it, we can talk! 

Thanks for reading my note. 


End file.
